


Football Coach Larry

by LouisIsALegend



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisIsALegend/pseuds/LouisIsALegend
Summary: Louis est un ancien footballeur professionnel devenu "entraîneur" pour les enfants.Harry est un chanteur mondialement connu et qui est devenu papa.Je vous laisse devinez (ou lire) ce qui les rapprochera!





	1. Chapter 1

C H A P I T R E  UN 

 

 

**Point de vue Harry Styles.**

**Le Samedi 14 Septembre 2019. 13H40**  
 

Lux est excitée comme une puce depuis ce matin, aujourd'hui reprennent les activités extrascolaires et depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça. Elle a repris l'école la semaine dernière mais les activités extrascolaires reprennent souvent une semaine après la rentrée des classes. Elle m'a bassiné toute la semaine parce qu'elle voulait aller jouer au foot. Hier elle est allée se coucher à 20H00 pile, parce que selon elle « si je vais au dodo tout de suite, le temps passera plus vite donc on sera plus vite demain ». Elle est déjà toute prête pour partir mais il reste vingt minutes avant le début de l'activité et il  ne faut pas autant de temps pour se rendre au gymnase mais mademoiselle est à la limite de pleurer alors je cède et on part direction le gymnase. On arrive là-bas en premier. Je lui propose d'attendre un peu dans la voiture mais elle refuse. Je l'aide à descendre de la voiture mais elle refuse une nouvelle fois mon aide parce que « mais papa je suis une grande fille !», je souris mais je me rends compte que ma fille a déjà huit ans et qu'elle a bien grandi. Ça y est, je suis nostalgique. Je me baisse pour l'embrasser, j'ai le droit à un bisou sur la joue avant qu'elle se mette à courir vers le gymnase. Je comprends qu'elle a hâte de retrouver ses amies et de rencontrer le nouvel entraîneur. Et puis cette année, elle est rentrée dans la catégorie des « poussins » et elle va vraiment commencer l'initiation du foot. Lux est inscrite dans ce club extrascolaire depuis l'âge de 6 ans, elle est passionnée de football. Ce qui m'a étonné puisque je ne suis pas un grand fan de foot mais passons, moi ça me va qu'elle en fasse. Je ne veux pas lui interdire de faire le sport qu'elle aime. Je m'assure que Lux entre dans le gymnase avant de démarrer la voiture et reprendre la route. Cette fois-ci je me rends au studio parce que c'est pas le tout mais j'ai du boulot ! Je dois avancer dans l'enregistrement de mon prochain album qui sortira en fin d'année.

 

 

**Point de vue Louis Tomlinson.**

 

  
Il est 13H30 quand je quitte la maison. Je préfère partir à l'avance pour avoir le temps de préparer tout ce qu'il faut pour jouer avant que les enfants arrivent. Ça permet aussi de ne pas perdre du temps sur les deux heures de foot car les enfants doivent se changer. Je suis le nouvel entraîneur, je ne connais donc pas les enfants. Il va falloir que je  me présente à eux et qu'ils fassent de même avec moi. La semaine prochaine on perdra moins de temps étant donné les présentations seront faites. C'est cinq minutes plus tard que j'arrive au gymnase. Je prends la liste de présence des enfants pour aujourd'hui et les prochains samedis, ils devraient être vingt. C'est parfait pour faire deux équipes de dix. Je dépose mon sac à côté de la petite table présente sur le côté du terrain et je me décide d'installer les plots pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner avant de jouer.

 

  
Il est 13h45 quand je termine ma tâche, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre les enfants. J'ai hâte mais j'appréhende un peu,  je n'ai jamais entraîné d'enfants auparavant et je n'ai aucune idée si ça va bien se passer ou non. J'adore les gosses alors je croise les doigts pour qu'ils m'aiment bien et que tout se passe à merveille. Les enfants devraient arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes, je ne sais pas comment passer le temps en attendant et je me rends compte que j'ai oublié le plus important : le ballon. Je vais le chercher dans le placard où sont rangés tous les accessoires pour les différents sports. Quand je reviens avec le ballon, une petite fille est présente et attend sagement. Je m'approche d'elle

 

-  **Bonjour, tu es en avance**  je lui dis en souriant

-  **Bonjour.**.. dit-elle timidement, elle est gênée d'être en avance je crois.  
-  **Ne t'en fait pas, c'est bien d'être arrivée en avance.**  
-  **Oui, j'avais trop hâte alors j'ai dit à mon papa qu'il fallait qu'on parte tout de suite pour ne pas être en retard,**  elle me dit tout doucement.  
-  **Comment tu t'appelles, princesse ?**  
-  **Lux Styles.**

-  **Très bien, je note que tu es présente. Je vais t'ouvrir les vestiaires pour que tu puisses te changer et quand tu auras fini tu viendras me rejoindre ici. On attendra les autres ensembles !**

 

 

Cette petite est absolument trop adorable, je l'aime déjà beaucoup. Enfin il faut dire que je suis complètement gaga des enfants. Je lui demande de me suivre, lui ouvre les vestiaires et la laisse se changer. De retour sur le terrain, je me mets à réfléchir, le nom de la petite me dit quelque chose mais je confonds peut-être ou alors ça me reviendra plus tard. Le temps passe et les enfants arrivent presque tous en même temps. J'ouvre les vestiaires pour les filles et les garçons pour qu'ils se changent. Ils sont tous sorti des vestiaires, je fais l'appel pour voir si tout le monde est là.

 

 

-  **Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. J'espère également que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. Je me présente, je suis Louis Tomlinson et je suis votre nouvel entraîneur. Je vais vous demander de vous présenter chacun votre tour, vous me direz depuis quand vous faites du foot, ce que vous voulez faire plus tard, etc... D'accord ?**

-  **D'accord,**  ils me répondent tous en même temps.

 

 

Une bonne demi-heure est passée, on revoit avec les enfants les bases et les règles du foot pour voir ce qu'ils savent et ce qu'ils ne savent pas. Je leur explique certaines règles qu'ils avaient oubliés puis je leur demande de former deux équipes de dix qui resteront comme ça jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Je leur montre comment s'échauffer avant de commencer un premier match de 10 minutes. Au début, ils sont assez surexcités et ne font pas forcément attention à respecter les règles mais c'est normal, c'est quelque chose que je vais leur apprendre à faire.  

 

 

-  **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui,  vous avez bien joué malgré quelques règles qui n'ont pas été respectées mais vous travaillerez dessus les prochaines fois et au fur et à mesure il n'y aura plus de problèmes ! Le programme de la séance de samedi prochain sera de faire attention à ne pas enfreindre les règles, puis on commencera à travailler les passes courtes. Allez, je vous ouvre les vestiaires et vous êtes libres. Passez un bon week-end !**  Je leur dis avant d'aller ouvrir les vestiaires.

 

 

Pendant ce temps là, je range le matériel utilisé pendant ces deux heures puis je récupère mes affaires. Je vais dehors et je veille à ce que les parents viennent bien chercher leurs enfants. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'eux se fasse enlever ou reste seul si un des parents arrive en retard.  

 

 

C'est à 16h30 que j'arrive enfin chez moi, je suis épuisé mais content que tout se soit bien passé. Les enfants sont tous gentils même s'ils étaient surexcités. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs reconnu puisque la plupart sont fan de football et j'ai été footballeur professionnel donc il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils me reconnaissent. J'ai été bombardé de questions mais ça été un plaisir pour moi de leur répondre. C'est normal d'être curieux à leur âge puis ça prouve qu'ils s'intéressent vraiment au monde du foot.

 

**Point de vue Harry Styles.**

  
  
-  **Alors comment s'est passé la reprise du foot ?**  Je demande à ma fille.  
-  **C'était génial papa, Louis est trop gentil en plus !**  me répond ma fille avec un grand sourire.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres seront publiés toutes les deux semaines sauf exception! Normalement ce sera le Lundi!

 C H A P I T R E  DEUX

 

**Point de vue Harry Styles.**  
****  
  
**Le 21 septembre 2019.**

Il est 20h quand je vais récupérer Lux chez ma sœur, je ne pouvais pas aller la récupérer au gymnase après son entraînement de foot. Mon album est toujours en cours d'enregistrement. Je suis allé au studio après avoir déposé Lux à 14h et je suis sorti il y a même pas 15 minutes. Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de rentrer chez moi, demain c'est dimanche et je vais le passer avec Lux. Je refuse de travailler demain, passer du temps avec ma fille est la chose la plus importante surtout que la semaine elle est à l'école. Sur la route pour rentrer chez moi, Lux est assez bavarde ce qui me surprends puisqu'il est tard et je pensais qu'elle dormirait. Je souris en l'entendant parler, une vraie petite pipelette. Elle me parle de Louis, son entraîneur. Elle l'apprécie beaucoup, ce qui change des années précédentes étant donné qu'elle n'aimait pas l'ancien.

 

-  **Tu aimerais trop Louis, papa. Il est trop trop gentil avec moi. Lui, il crie pas quand on fait mal quelque chose,**  me dit ma fille.  
-  **Je suis content pour toi, ma puce, le plus important c'est que tu t'amuses bien et si en plus Louis est gentil c'est parfait !**  Je lui réponds en la regardant rapidement dans le rétroviseur  
-  **En plus Louis, c'était un joueur de foot trop trop connu, papa !**  
-  **Ah oui ? C'est quoi son nom, je vais peut-être pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce Louis !**  
-  **Mais papa, t'es nul au foot tu connais rien,**  me dit ma fille.  
-  **C'est faux, chaton, je dis en prenant un air vexé et surpris.**  Elle rit.  
-  **Je te le dis quand même mais je suis sûre que tu connais pas, c'est Louis Tomlinson.**  
-  **Louis Tomlinson... eh bien figure toi que je vois très bien qui c'est**  je dis pour l'embêter alors que je ne connais vraiment pas ce joueur.  
-  **C'est faux, tu mens papa et c'est pas bien !**  
-  **Mince, tu me connais trop bien, princesse !**

  
On arrive à la maison quelques minutes plus tard, Lux commence à fatiguer alors je lui dis d'aller se mettre en pyjama, de se brosser les dents et d'aller se coucher. Elle a mangé et a pris son bain chez ma sœur en voyant que je ne rentrais pas et elle a bien fait. Je suis épuisé, je n'ai donc aucune envie de préparer à manger. Je vais juste me faire réchauffer un plat tout prêt et ensuite j'irais m'installer dans mon lit. Avant cela, je décide d'aller prendre une douche rapide, je me sens sale et je déteste cette sensation. Après cette rapide douche, je rejoins Lux qui est dans la salle de bain juste à côté de sa chambre, elle se brosse les dents. Quand elle a finit, elle me montre ses dents et je vérifie qu'elles sont propre.

 

-  **Allez, au lit ma puce.**   _j_ e lui dis.

Elle ne me répond pas. Elle est fatiguée alors je décide de la porter et de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle s'enroule sous la couette, embrasse ma joue et me murmure faiblement un « bonne nuit papa, je t'aime » avant de fermer ses petits yeux. Je souris, je l'embrasse sur le front et lui murmure un « Je t'aime aussi, ma puce » avant de quitter sa chambre. Je vais dans la cuisine pour faire réchauffer mon plat tout prêt au micro-ondes et quand c'est chaud, je pars m'installer sur le canapé devant la télé pour manger. Je mets à peine cinq minutes pour finir mon plat, je mets mes couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et je m'en vais dans ma chambre. Je me déshabille et me mets sous la couette, c'est le meilleur moment dans la journée.  J'allume ma télé, même si je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir, mais avant je prends mon ordinateur qui est posé sur mon chevet. Je tape Louis Tomlinson dans la barre de recherche Google et là pleins d'articles et photo apparaissent.  _Louis Tomlinson arrête sa carrière de footballeur ; Louis Tomlinson gravement blessé au dos, il est obligé de mettre un terme à sa carrière ; Le milieu de terrain d'Arsenal annonce sa retraite ; Louis Tomlinson avoue avoir comme projet d'entraîner de jeunes enfants dès le début de la rentrée de septembre !_  Je clic sur tous ces liens que je vois,  je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je veux en apprendre plus sur ce Louis. De un parce que Lux n'arrête pas de parler de lui et de dire combien il est génial et de deux parce que j'ai envie de voir à qui je laisse ma fille tous les samedis pendant deux heures. J'apprends par ces articles que Louis est un ancien joueur professionnel de 27 ans, qu'il a joué dans plusieurs clubs comme Manchester City, United, Chelsea ainsi qu'Arsenal. Il a été blessé au début de l'année et son dos a été touché ce qui lui a valu une opération et l'obligation de mettre un terme à sa carrière de footballeur. Je regarde ensuite plusieurs photos. Il a une belle gueule, je suis obligé de l'admettre, et son cul moulé dans son short de sport, mon Dieu. Sans m'en rendre compte cela fait une bonne heure que je suis sur internet à lire des articles et à regarder des photos de ce Louis Tomlinson. Tout à fait mon genre, ce gars. Je décide d'éteindre mon MacBook, je le repose à l'endroit où il était et j'éteins la lumière.

 

**Point de vue Louis Tomlinson.**

 

Quand les enfants quittent le gymnase, je range mes affaires dans mon sac de sport et je rejoins ma voiture garée sur le parking. Je rentre chez moi pour aller prendre une douche, certes je ne joue pas avec eux mais je ne sais pas, c'est psychologique je crois. J'ai l'impression d'être sale d'avoir été pendant deux heures dans un gymnase. Il est presque 17h quand je rejoins mon meilleur ami Zayn au au Skatepark, à défaut de ne plus pouvoir exercer mon premier sport favoris, je passe désormais plus de la moitié de mon temps libre à faire du Skateboard avec mon meilleur ami. On doit passer environs une bonne heure à s'amuser puis après on décide d'aller chez lui pour boire une bonne bière et discuter.

 

-  **Alors comment ça s'est passé avec les petits, aujourd'hui ?**  Il me demande en prenant deux bières dans le frigo avant de m'en donner une.  
-  **Bien, très bien même. Les enfants sont vraiment adorables et même s'ils ont dû mal à être concentrés lorsque je leur explique des choses, tout se passe bien !**  
-  **Ça va alors, ils ne t'en font pas trop baver** , rit Zayn.  
-  **Non, ils m'ont tous reconnu d'ailleurs, ils avaient l'air heureux de rencontrer un footballeur professionnel, enfin un ex footballeur.**  
-  **Lou... Je sais que tu vis mal tout ça mais il faut que tu ailles de l'avant. Regarde maintenant tu entraînes des gosses, c'est le bonheur pour toi je suis sûr, tu adores les enfants ! Allez dis-moi c'est qui ton chouchou dans le groupe !**  
-  **Ça ne fait que deux fois que je les ai vu mais... Il y a cette petite, Lux Styles, qui est toute gentille et je ne sais pas mais je l'adore encore plus que les autres. C'est horrible ce que je dis mais le premier jour, elle est arrivé au moins dix minutes à l'avance. Je ne saurais pas expliquer mais je m'entends bien avec elle et il y a ce truc,**  j'explique à mon meilleur ami.  
-  **Lux Styles ? Comme le chanteur Harry Styles ? Bref, je vois ce que tu veux dire et ce n'est pas parce que tu la préfères aux autres que tu es une horrible personne. C'est normal je pense, parce que chaque être humain s'entendra toujours mieux avec un enfant qu'avec les autres parce qu'il y aura ce truc justement !**  
-  **Tu as sûrement raison, enfin bref... Concernant la petite, je ne sais pas mais son nom me disait aussi quelque chose. Après je ne sais pas si c'est en rapport avec ce Harry Styles.**

 

Je quitte l'appartement de Zayn à presque 21h00, en tant normal je mets 10 minutes pour rentrer chez moi mais ce soir il y a beaucoup de monde sur les routes, ce qui a le dont de m'énerver. C'est à 21h30 que j'arrive chez moi, je prends le temps d'enlever mes chaussures,  de me changer et de me préparer à manger. Comme à mon habitude, après avoir mangé je passe environs deux bonnes heures à jouer à Fifa en ligne avec Zayn. Je prends ensuite mon MacBook pour faire des recherches sur ce Harry Styles, si Lux est sa fille ce sera sûrement noté dans sa biographie sur Wikipédia.  _Harry Styles, son nouvel album disponible en décembre 2019 ; Harry Styles : toujours en studio pour enregistrer son nouvel album !_ _,_  je continue de lire des articles jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un article qui date de 2011 :  _Harry Styles est papa !_  Je clic dessus et je commence à lire l'article. J'apprends que Harry est un  chanteur international de 25 ans et qu'il est devenu papa en 2011 lorsqu'il débutait à peine dans la musique et qu'il n'avait seulement que 17 ans! D'après plusieurs articles, il a mis enceinte une fille qui n'était pas sa petite-amie mais juste un coup d'un soir. Comment peuvent-ils le savoir les médias ? Il était peut-être avec cette fille. J'éteins mon ordinateur et me couche sur cette dernière pensée. Lux Styles est bien la fille du chanteur Harry Styles, qui soit dit en passant est plutôt bien foutu. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas gay.


	3. Chapitre trois

**Louis Tomlinson.**

28 Septembre 2019. 9h30.

 

Cela fait quasiment une semaine que j’ai découvert les musiques de Harry Styles, le papa de Lux. Dès la première écoute de la première chanson de son premier album, je suis tombé sous le charme de sa voix. Il a une voix si apaisante et les paroles sont si belles. Alors j’ai écouté tous ses albums et il n’y a pas une chanson que je déteste. Je ne pourrais même pas choisir une chanson que je  préfère plus que les autres.  D’ailleurs, j’ai vu sur internet qu’il doit sortir un nouvel album au mois de décembre donc dans un peu moins de trois mois. Actuellement je suis (encore) en train d’écouter les chansons de Harry, je fais un peu de rangement parce que c’est vraiment le bordel et je n’aurais pas le temps de faire ça cette après-midi. J’ai foot avec les enfants puis je dois rentrer me changer pour partir au Wembley Stadium pour m’entraîner puisque ce soir j’ai un match pour une association. J'ai tellement hâte, même si je sais que je ne vais pas jouer longtemps, sûrement quelques minutes en fin de match. 

Arrivé chez moi à 16h45, je prends une douche rapidement et je prends mon sac qui contient toutes mes affaires pour le match de ce soir. Avec le trafic, ça va me prendre au moins 45 minutes avant d’arriver au stade. Une heure. J’ai mit une heure avant d’arriver au stade, j’adore Londres mais le trafic c’est vraiment l’horreur. Il est 18h00, le match commence dans un peu plus de deux heures mais on va s’entraîner un peu et le temps va vite passer. Rendez-vous au coups d’envoi à 20H45.

 

**Harry Styles.**

Samedi 28 Septembre 2019. 16H.

 

Je suis dans ma voiture devant le gymnase et j’attends Lux qui ne devrait pas tarder à sortir. Je guette la sortie parce que j’ai toujours peur qu’elle se fasse enlever mais si je vais la chercher jusqu’à la porte, elle va me dire « Papa j’ai pas besoin que tu viennes jusqu’à la porte, je suis une grande fille ». J’ai bossé dur cette semaine pour ne pas avoir à aller bosser aujourd’hui, je voulais vraiment emmener Lux et venir la rechercher. Ce soir il y a un match caritatif et j’ai décidé de prendre deux places pour y aller avec Lux, elle sera contente. J’ai vu que Louis Tomlinson faisait partie de la liste des joueurs. Ma fille sera encore plus contente de le voir jouer et puis je dois bien avouer que je suis curieux de le voir jouer aussi et de regarder son beau derrière dans un short de sport. Je ne suis pas du tout obsédé par ce mec que je n’ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie. Je vois ma puce sortir du gymnase, elle entre dans la voiture toute souriante, comme chaque samedi. On rentre à la maison, on  a encore du temps avant de partir pour le match, même s’il faudra qu’on parte en avance pour ne pas risquer d’être en retard à cause de la circulation.

 

****\- J’ai faim, papa.** **

**\- Tu veux que j'te fasse des tartines ?**

**\- Oui s’il te plaît, papa.**

**\- Tartines au Nutella ? Confiture ?**

**\- Nutella !!** S’exclame ma fille.

****\- Va pour le Nutella alors mais je t’en fais que deux, princesse.** **

**\- Merci papounet !**

 

Je prépare les tartines au Nutella pour Lux, je lui prépare également aussi son verre d’eau parce que je sais qu’elle à toujours soif quand elle mange, contrairement à moi qui ne boit que très peu ce qui n’est pas bien, je sais. Les seuls fois où je bois plus que d’habitude c’est en été parce qu’il fait chaud mais également quand je suis en tournée parce que je bouge beaucoup pendant mes concerts. Je décide de faire une lessive puis après je vais dans la chambre de ma fille et je sors son maillot de foot avec le nom de Louis derrière au dos. Depuis qu’elle a repris le foot et qu’elle à rencontré Louis elle ne me parle que de lui et un jour elle m’a demandé si je pouvais lui acheter le maillot de Louis. Je n’ai pas pu résister alors je le lui ai acheté. Je lui prépare sa tenue pour ce soir, elle arrive dans sa chambre.

 

****\- Mais papa qu’est-ce que tu fais ?** **

**\- J’ai une surprise pour toi.** Je me décide de lui dire enfin.

**\- C’est quoi ? C’est quoi ?** S’exclame-t-elle, surexcitée.

**\- Ce soir nous allons…** je commence pour garder un suspense,  **voir Louis jouer !**

****\- C’est vrai ? Papa c’est trop bien, merci, merci, merci !** **

**\- Du coup je me suis dit que tu allais sûrement vouloir mettre son maillot ?**

**\- Ouiiiiii,** dit-elle en sautant partout.

****\- Fait attention ma puce, tu vas te faire mal si tu continues.** **

 

Samedi 28 Septembre 2019. 19H15 .

 

****\- Lux, ma puce tu es prête ? Il est l’heure de partir si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard !** **

**\- J’arrive papa !**

 

En attendant que Lux descende de sa chambre, j’enfile mes chaussures ainsi que ma veste. Lux arrive toute prête, je l’aide juste à enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau puis on sort pour rejoindre la voiture.

 

**[…]**

 

Il n’y a pas eu autant de bouchons que je le pensais du coup on est arrivés plus tôt que prévu mais ce n’est pas grave au moins on a pris notre temps. Il est 20H15 et on est déjà installé à nos places dans les gradins. On est plutôt bien placés, Lux est toute contente et moi aussi. Même si je ne suis pas un pro, je m’y connais un tout petit peu. Carton jaune, carton rouge. Le reste je n’y connais rien du tout.  

 

20H45.

 

Le coup d’envoi du match est donné. C’est parti pour les 45 premières minutes du match et d’après ce que j’ai compris, Louis n’est pas dans la liste des joueurs qui débutent le match. Déception. Mais d’après les explications de ma fille, il devrait jouer plus tard  dans le match puisqu’il est remplaçant. Les minutes sont longues et je me rends compte que je suis vraiment là parce que j’avais juste envie de voir Louis. Ce mec m’obsède, je suis dans la merde. Comment peut-on être obsédé par un mec que je n'ai jamais rencontré ? Lux est beaucoup plus captivée par les joueurs, même si de temps en temps elle me dit avoir hâte de voir Louis jouer. Les deux équipes sont fortes alors qu’il y a quasiment que des amateurs. Des buts ont été marqués mais l’équipe de Louis mène. Pendant la pause, j’emmène Lux aux toilettes puis j’en profite pour aller chercher un truc à manger. Je traîne également un peu sur les réseaux sociaux et décide de suivre Louis. J’ai également fait un don pour l’association. Le match reprend, j’essaie vraiment  m’y intéresser  mais j’ai du mal. Puis Louis fait son entrée sur le terrain dans les vingt dernières minutes de jeu et bizarrement, ce qui se passe sur le terrain m’intéresse beaucoup plus. L’équipe de Louis marque encore un but, on peut voir que Louis est beaucoup moins en forme qu’il ne l’était avant, selon les vidéos que j’ai visionné ces derniers jours. Il doit mal vivre le fait de ne plus jouer, je ne sais pas comment je me sentirais si je perdais ma voix, la musique c’est une grande partie de ma vie. Le match se termine sur un  score de 4 à 2 en faveur de l’équipe de Louis. J’ai apprécié de le voir jouer. La soirée n’est pas encore tout à fait finie car une coupe va être remise à l’équipe gagnante. On peut voir un énorme sourire sur les visages des joueurs de l’équipe de Louis mais également sur les visages des joueurs de l’équipe adverse. Je fixe Louis, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de lui surtout qu’en plus de ça il a un énorme sourire scotché aux lèvres, c’est magnifique à voir. Il est magnifique, même tout transpirant.

**Louis Tomlinson** . 

Comme je m’en doutais fortement, je n'ai joué que les vingt dernières minutes  du match et je n’ai malheureusement pas marqué de but. Mais ça m’a fait un bien fou de me sentir dans l’ambiance d’un match et de jouer même si ce n’était pas longtemps. Et la bonne nouvelle c’est qu’on a gagné le match et qu’on a  récolté  beaucoup d’argent pour l'association. On est encore sur le terrain, une coupe va nous être remise pour cette victoire, 4-2, puis on se fera prendre en photos et on se fera probablement interviewer comme à chaque match.

 

**[…]**

 

Pour bien terminer la soirée, on a tous décidé d’aller fêter tout ça en boîte et l’équipe adverse vient aussi parce qu’on n’était pas vraiment des véritable adversaires. On voulait surtout jouer pour l’association. C’est à 4H du matin que je rentre chez moi, complètement épuisé et un peu bourré aussi. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les chapitres feront tous plus ou moins cette taille là. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de suspense mais je voyais ça comme ça et pour moi c'est inutile d'essayer de prolonger les chapitres si c'est pour y mettre quelques choses qui ne me plaît pas. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis!


End file.
